


Amor, ira y agonia

by Chasedmikes



Category: La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasedmikes/pseuds/Chasedmikes
Summary: El infierno, un lugar sobrio y lúgubre aguarda una nueva oportunidad para Dante, en esta ocasión se debe enfrentar a una noticia que le dará un vuelco por completo a su vida
Kudos: 2





	Amor, ira y agonia

La Divina Comedia

El infierno

Canto decimotercero. 01 

AMOR, IRA Y AGONÍA.

La siguiente parada aguardaba en esta triste y cansada jornada, ya que en el bosque de los suicidas una oscura verdad me esperaba. Antes de llegar una advertencia Virgilio me daba “Cuidado con lo que veas y toques, en esta lúgubre morada”  
La advertencia en vano habías sido ya que mi primera afrenta había sido completada.  
“¿Quién sois para causar tanto daño hacia aquella quien no puede oponer? ¿Qué acaso no albergáis piedad en vuestro corazón?” – dijo una voz mientras sollozaba de dolor  
Una fría sensación recorrió mi mano al mismo tiempo que el rojo opaco de la sangre la cubrió. Madre mía, ¿Cómo es posible que tu alma, tan dulce y pura, se encuentre bajo tan hórrida tortura?  
“Dante, mi pequeño Dante no mires más por favor…” – dijo la figura espectral, ahogada en una profunda pena que no se podía ocultar- “ya que tus ojos son igual de preciosos a los de aquel que mi alma condenó” 

“Lo que ante nosotros se ubica joven viajero” - Relató Virgilio, mi fiel guía y único compañero - “es el resultado de aquellas almas juzgadas por Minos, las que fueron sentenciadas a crecer primero como plantas en el infierno impío” 

“Te lo ruego por favor, debe existir alguna forma de acabar con su sufrimiento” dije mientras sujetaba a Virgilio de la túnica “¿O es acaso solo un cruel sueño que la vida me presentó?

Virgilio me tomó de las manos y rápidamente se soltó, al mismo tiempo que con una mirada de pena y desdén comentó:  
“Creo que claro ya había quedado, que nuestra cruzada por este páramo de pena y dolor, es solo un paso, un paso hacia la absolución” 

“Mi amada Bella, aquella que su regazo de refugio fungía, ¿Qué te orilló a tan horrible destino” dije  
“Un hombre, aquel a quien yo queria, que con su vida decía, que ningún mal nos iba a separar” suspiró al instante, mientras en el lejano paisaje las harpías torturaban las pobres almas de esos que en vida a su cuerpo decidieron rechazar.  
¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Mi padre no sería capaz de injuria alguna – reclamé sin reparo – “De la enfermedad, por una fiebre, ¿No es así como la vida usted perdió?”  
“Dante mi bello Dante, no tienes idea del dolor que tú me causas, ya que en este instante, la penosa verdad saldrá a la luz, Tu padre, aquel que juró amarme y bajo ninguna razón herir mi corazón”  
Después de retomar el aliento, la triste figura al fin se disponía, a pesar del momento, revelar la causa de su triste agonía

“En Florencia una poderosa familia vivía, comerciantes de telas y artes finas, Los Abati con orgullo existían. Sin embargo exentos de la tragedia no estaban, una ataque cruel y despiadado, la muerte a la gran mayoría reclamó. A pesar del triste momento una luz aparente crecía, los Alighieri sin dudar me recibieron, entre ellos tu padre, quien en el futuro sería mi tormento, los años pasaron, hasta que por fin me enteré de lo que al suicidio me llevó. El ataque había sido orquestado por hombres y mujeres que la envidia sus almas corrompió, entre ellos un nombre, aquel quien el plan ejecutó, ¡¿ALIGHIERO COMO PUDISTE?! , el hombre que me desposó FUE QUIEN LOS MATÓ.  
Virgilio volteó hacia mí, consciente de lo que mi madre decía, sin embargo yo, atónito no podía de forma alguna reaccionar, mi vida, mi familia, todo lo que conozco basado en una mentira.  
“Al leer cada carta que de su puño y letra estaba escrita, era obvio que lo debía enfrentar, tomé los papeles, se los lancé a la cara, exigí justicia pero nada de esto lo inmutó ´Recoge la basura sucia puta de mierda, si no fuera por mi estarías en la calle, vendiendo cariño a cualquier postor´ a partir de ese momento mi vida un vuelco dio, golpizas y abusos, odio y desdén, lo que en un momento fue amor en ira y agonía se volvió. No sé si recuerdes en mis últimos momentos de vida, como fue que Aligherio les mentía: ´En una viña en la costa de la Toscana, ahí Bella podrá descansar´ mientras tanto yo, encerrada y encadenada, solamente la muerte podía desear, no fue hasta que un día, mi anhelo se volvió realidad. Mi escenario una recamara, de soga mi collar y el último pensamiento “Dios mío, de mi alma por favor ten piedad”.  
Un silencio sepulcral del lugar amo y señor se volvió, el único sonido, los lamentos de los perdidos, Dios que horrible sensación.  
“Es por eso, hijo mío, que yo te he de pedir un favor” ella comentó  
“Lo que sea madre mía, que permita aclamar tu dolor” respondí  
“De mi historia has ejemplo, te lo ruego de corazón”  
“Momento ya es de irnos Dante, el camino largo, y traicionero es” Virgilio añadió, mi respuesta no fue necesaria, era momento de decir adiós, Perdona madre mía, no tiene ni idea el dolor que me causa verla en este lugar, sin embargo he de decirle, su historia no he de olvidar, el camino de la vida largo y cansado es, pero gracias a esta triste experiencia algo nuevo yo sé. No permitir la violencia, contra terceros o contra mi propia fe. 

-Final-


End file.
